


Swear to Be Over-Dramatic and True to My Lover

by 221BSunsetTowers



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Takes Care of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e05 Buck Begins, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Parents, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers
Summary: Eddie had every intention of just passing by Buck's parents as they waited at the fire station.But Eddie's heart was Buck's for the keeping, and Buck's heart was under Eddie's protection.In which Eddie can't stop himself from delivering a monologue to Buck's parents about how amazing their son is, and Buck overhears everything he needs to know.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Bucklery's Parents & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 320





	Swear to Be Over-Dramatic and True to My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of Buck Begins.
> 
> So many amazing writers have written their take on this already, and I couldn't resist trying my hand at it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I really liked the Buck and Eddie scene we got in the show when Buck comes back to the fire station, but I also really wanted to see Eddie tell Buck’s parents off.
> 
> Title from Lover by Taylor Swift.

Sighing, Eddie walked up the fire station stairs. Every bit of his heart, mind, and body was completely exhausted, but he knew Bobby would be bringing Buck back soon, and Eddie would be damned if there wasn't a hot cup of coffee waiting for his boyfriend when he got there.

  
It had been an unspoken agreement between Eddie and Bobby, Eddie riding in the back of the ambulance with Buck, Bobby meeting them there, both there to hear the doctor assure them Buck would be completely fine, and then Bobby staying until Buck was released while Eddie headed back to get a cozy spot set up in the fire station to rest in until he could take his boyfriend home.

Every minute Buck was out of Eddie's sight, it got harder and harder to keep it all at bay, realizing Buck was still inside the evacuated factory, the explosion, and the heart-stopping breath-stealing horror that was Eddie's existence until he was the first one to sprint into sight of an alive Buck. 

  
Eddie was aware some people who didn't know him well might think he was unfeeling, especially compared to his boyfriend who wore his heart sewn right on his sleeve. But Eddie wore his heart right there on Buck's and Christopher's chests, not ripped out but given freely, kept safe and loved by the two most important people in his life. And anyone who truly knew Eddie knew that. 

  
So Eddie had every intention of just walking on by as soon as he saw the visitors upstairs. He knew immediately who they were. They didn't have Buck's beautiful spirit, but the physical family resemblance was obvious. 

  
But Eddie's heart was Buck's for the keeping, and Buck's heart was under Eddie's protection, and this meant Eddie spun on his heels and turned back to the table.

  
"I'm Eddie Diaz, I'm Buck's boyfriend," Eddie began, and held up a hand as the Buckleys' eyes widened and Mr. Buckley opened his mouth as if to speak. "He didn't tell you not because he's ashamed of me, or of the two of us together, or of our son. Buck didn't tell you because he didn't want Christopher and I to have to deal with what he knew would be 'a world of awkwardness and microagressions', as he put it."

  
"We-" Mrs. Buckley tried this time, and Eddie shook his head, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

  
"No, you need to listen," Eddie said firmly, staring the Buckleys down. "Buck is the most incredible human being I have ever been lucky enough to know. He is selfless and brave and his heart is so big. He has treated my son as his own since the first day they met. He is an amazing father. Christopher and I are the luckiest people on the planet that Buck loves us like he does. You two have missed out on so much, and while that is an absolute tragedy, it's also entirely your fault. You've had years to try, and you never have. Buck has a family here, that loves him more than life itself. And if you want to hurt him again, you'll have to get through us first."

  
"Eddie..." Eddie heard breathed out reverently behind him, and when he turned and met Buck's eyes, the Buckleys didn't even exist any more. Buck was there, and he was walking, and smiling, and breathing, and then he was in Eddie's arms. They clutched at each other, Eddie's head fitting perfectly in the crook of Buck's neck, just like always, his pulse a reassurance and a promise.

  
"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" Eddie asked softly, gently brushing the tears off Buck's cheeks with his thumbs. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did something happen at the hospital after-" This time it was Eddie who got cut off, as Buck cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

  
"I love you so much," Buck exhaled, air tickling across Eddie's lips, and as Buck smiled Eddie did too. 

  
"And you didn't lead with that?" Eddie teased, his hands finding their reassuring way to Buck's hips. 

  
"I think you already told them," Buck said softly, cupping Eddie's face in his hands as he made the smallest gesture with his head towards his parents. "And I can never thank you enough for that."

  
"You don't ever have to thank me, I love you," Eddie assured him, just as softly, turning his head to press a kiss against Buck's palm. "I'm here. Always. Forever."

  
"Evan?" They heard his mother call out, her voice small, and Buck reached for Eddie's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

  
"Buck," Buck said firmly, feeling Eddie squeeze his hand reassuringly as they went to sit down across the table from his parents. "My name is Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are warm hugs and hot chocolate with marshmellows to me :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at 221BSunsettowers!


End file.
